Some Secrets Are Better Left Untold
by colbyjackchz
Summary: Jen Farmar thought she was an average girl. Average job, average life, in the average town of Westerfeld. Her thoughts begin to change when she meets Gryffin and Alec, bringing with them a dark secret of their forbidding past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jen Farmar walked past the Old Navy in Westerfeld Mall. She glanced around at all the stores, Famous Footwear, Dillard's, Penny's…dull. She noticed a group of ten or eleven year olds staring at her, no doubt noticing her eyes. She sighed and let her long brown hair fall over her aquamarine eyes.

People always said she had beautiful eyes, no one had ever seen anything like them. Though most always starred… They matched perfectly with her unusually pale complexion and dark, middle-back length, straight hair. She wore jeans most of the time and usually some sort of t-shirt. Today though, she was wearing a black skirt and a purple turtleneck, topped off with black combat boots. She stepped onto the down escalator going to the lower level of the mall. Hopping off the escalator, she headed toward a small table in the food court by some sort of exotic plant. Jen sat down in the metal chair and glanced around the food court, observing. A small child eating chicken fingers, a Goth guy with spiked black hair talking with some friends, a mother feeding an infant French Fries.

Jen sighed and crossed her legs. She often wondered about people, she loved to just sit back and observe the world, take it all in. She glanced back at the mother feeding the infant. Jen longed to have a mother and father; her real parents had disappeared when she was fifteen, three long years ago. Ever since then she had been on her own. Now she was living at a cheap apartment downtown working at Loi's across the street from the mall.

Jen checked the time, twenty minutes till her shift. Luckily for her the restaurant was just across the street, within walking distance of the Mall.

Out of the blue Jen suddenly got the feeling of being watched, she looked up and saw a man looking at her from across the food court. Seeing her looking back at him, he looked away instantly.

Jen was puzzled, how strange. Slipping another quick look at the man she saw that he was about 19 or 20 and had messy brown hair that was covering his ears. He was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a black jacket. She tried to put it out of her mind but something about it just felt wrong to her. Maybe she was just being paranoid but it felt like she had seen him before, somewhere.

She sighed, pushing the restless thoughts out of her head and glanced at her watch, ten minutes till shift, she had better get going.

Jen grabbed her backpack and stood up, proceeding across the lobby, past the man and through the double doors. She was countered by a sharply bitter cold wind blasting her in the face. She pulled her jacket on and zipped it up, tucking her head in towards her chest.

No snow had fallen yet this year but it was still pretty nippy for November. But that was average weather for Westerfeld, cold early and late spring. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though; Jen actually preferred the cold to the hot weather.

She stepped onto the sidewalk beside the intersection and pushed the crosswalk button. It lit up and she jogged across the road into Loi's parking lot. It wasn't really a big parking lot, well, neither was the diner for that matter.

The building was made of red brick and was about average size for small town diners. It had three big windows on the three sides of the building complete with nice booths and tables inside. Jen pulled open Loi's front door and the bell jingled, bidding her welcome. It was five' o'clock, the dinner rush hadn't arrived yet and only one customer was here, a man in a suit talking on a Blackberry in the corner booth.

Jen walked through the open arch door that led behind the counter, setting her bag and coat under the cash register.

"Hey Jen!" A voice behind her said excitedly.

Jen smiled, knowing exactly who it was and turned. A pixie like girl with wavy waist length silvery hair and violet eyes stood there grinning wildly at Jen.

"Hey Cara, what's going on?" Jen said smiling back at her.

"Not much, I have just five more minutes left in shift, then I'm planning to head home. Where have you been?" Cara asked.

"Well, I just decided to head over the Mall for a while…" Jen answered.

For some reason thoughts of the brown-headed guy went through her mind. Should she tell Cara? She could trust her with anything.

"You know, the weirdest thing happened…" Jen told her.

Cara's eyes were befuddled with confusion.

"What happened Jen? Was it something bad?"

Jen shrugged, she really wasn't sure what to make of it in the first place. For some reason she had second thoughts about telling Cara.

"Aw, never mind. It was nothing…" Jen replied, looking away.

She was feeling foolish for even mentioning it in the first place.

Cara studied her with her violet eyes, suspicious with concern. Cara didn't push her and looked at her phone.

"Well, my shift's over. I'll come by your apartment tomorrow since we both don't have to work, sound ok?" Cara asked, grabbing her stuff.

"Always," Jen said grinning, "we can rent a movie or something."

Cara smiled, "Ok, see you tomorrow then Jen."

Jen nodded and Cara threw her purse over her shoulder, walking out into the cold. Jen sighed and prepared herself for the shift, only an hour, it shouldn't be all that bad. Her thoughts aimlessly wandered back to the man looking at her. For some reason Jen couldn't get the insignificant incident out of her mind.

Something about it just triggered a disturbance inside her. Sure boys had looked at her when she was in school, she wasn't exactly bad looking. But this, this was different, for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Jen snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the bell jingling. She looked up and saw that it wasn't a customer, just Alec the other guy working that evening. He wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

His messy, sandy blonde hair almost covered his emerald green eyes. Jen had never really talked to him, and he had always tried to avoid her, which Jen found kind of strange. For some reason when she first saw him she thought she had seen him from before, met him somewhere. Of course that wasn't the case, still the thought was kind of strange.

Alec came through the arch and looked up at her briefly, nodding as he sat his stuff under the register and went back in the back since he was one of the food preps. It was now about time for the dinner rush and Jen smiled to herself as the first of the customers came flooding in.

* * *

><p>The rest of the shift passed quickly for Jen. Families came and went and the shift was an easy one, though she was glad when nine 'o' clock came around.<p>

Jen grabbed her bag and coat and proceeded out into the cold night towards home. The air was bitter and stung her face as the wind came in waves. She tucked her jacket tighter, grateful she had brought it and started down the sidewalk. The streetlights brightly illuminated the sidewalk, allowing Jen to see all around her. One might wonder if it would be dangerous to walk alone in Westerfeld at night. Jen didn't have much to worry about; it was over all a safe little town. Most people knew each other and kept an eye out for everyone, which was typical of small towns. Jen still could never be too careful. If a situation did arise and she needed to defend herself from an attacker, she was a black belt in karate, she could take care of herself.

It really was a beautiful night, the moon shone brightly against the frozen sky and the stars danced space. Jen passed Main Street and took a right, crossing the street, coming up on the right side of the road. She was alone in the night, she could see her breath it was so cold, not that she minded of course.

Jen was used to being alone, she had been for three years now, since her parents had mysteriously disappeared. She often thought of them, with each thought coming painful memories.

Jen was whisked out of her busy thoughts by yet another feeling, a feeling just like the one in Westerfeld Mall. She whipped around, nothing. Jen continued on trying to get a grip on the fear consuming her. Normally she wasn't a scardy cat and most things didn't affect her, tonight was different. She had the strong feeling to flee, run as far away as she could and never look back.

Getting the feeling of someone watching her again she turned around for the second time. She saw a shadow jump out of the way of the streetlight. Now she was really freaking out. She knew how to defend herself, that wasn't the problem. The problem was she had never done it before…never had to use her training. Her fear was getting the best of her, and she turned around a three-sixty.

It was desolate, no one, absolutely nothing was around her. The road was deserted and no one was out walking. This part of town at night was deserted_. _

_Don't panic, don't panic_, she told herself, trying to get a grip on the growing panic. _It could just be an animal or something, keep your head_.

Jen turned around and started to walk again, this time quicker. She continued in silence and security for about the next minute, and then she heard it, footsteps behind her following really close.

Jen put up her fists and threw her bag around her shoulders and turned around. Standing there in the streetlight was the man from Westerfeld Mall, looking at her. This time he was wearing a black trench coat and heavy boots. Jen kept her fists raised, and was ready to fight in a seconds notice.

"Hello Jen, lovely, do you remember me?"

The man asked in an English accent. Jen was confused, though she didn't show it.

_What was this nut job talking about? _

"What are you talking about?" Jen spat back, her voice spitting daggers.

She saw something like amusement cross through the man's eyes.

"Well, of course you don't, after all that was a while ago. One could almost say _ages_ ago." He said with an emphasis on the word ages.

Jen was still helplessly and utterly confused. What in the world could he be talking about? She didn't even know this cat; she had never seen him in her life. What did he mean by ages ago? This was way to weird.

"Look, I don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about. What do you want?" Jen said irritably, she was getting really impatient with this weirdo.

The man laughed, this seemed to be greatly amusing to him for some reason. If he was going to try and attack her he better do it soon before she decides to kick him into next week.

"Jen, Jen, Jen, you haven't changed much. So, how is Westerfeld treating you? Like it better than England? You know, it took me a while to find you, you shouldn't have gone as far," the man smirked.

Ok, this was getting really weird. First of all Jen had never been to England, she had lived in Westerfeld her whole life.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I've _never_ been to England," She clarified, clearly annoyed at the stranger's ramblings.

_Could this man be drunk or something? He seemed pretty weird; wait a minute…how did he know my name…?_

The man laughed again, clearly this was amusing him, good for him, it was only making Jen more confused.

"Wow, you really do remember _nothing_," He laughed again.

"I guess you need to be informed then. Where to start? Where to start? Oh, I know, how about at the beginning?"

_The beginning? The beginning of what…_

Jen was honestly confused beyond belief.

"Ok, here goes… It was England in the eighteenth century-"

He was cut off by a voice.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Out of the street light another figure stepped out. Jen clenched her fists, ready if this wacko had assistants. Out of the black street stepped Alec, her co-worker, what was he doing here?

Did he know this weirdo? Was he in cahoots with him? Alec didn't seem like the murderous type but you never know… Or did he come to rescue her? "Alecsander! How nice of you to join us! You will fit perfectly into the story here in a second. I was just about to tell Jen here about how her Father-"

"You don't need to tell her anything! She will eventually figure it out on her own." Alec hissed, glaring daggers at the man.

The man laughed lightly, "She is clueless, she has no idea what I was trying to tell her. Do you really think she _will figure it out_?"

The man irritably barked. Alec shook his head, "She will eventually remember. I know what you want to do, it won't do any good, and I can't let you do that."

_What? What were they going to do? Who was on whose side here?_ The man glared at Alec sharply, he reminded Jen of a King Cobra, ready to strike at all times. He took a step toward Alec who was between Jen and the man.

"You can't stop me and you know it, Alecsander. When her Father intended for her to marry me, it wasn't an option…and it isn't now," the man hissed, barely audible. Alec stiffened and glared right back, not saying anything. "I will be back, next time, I wont be so nice." The man growled. He gave Alec one last look and disappeared into the shadows…

"What, was that?" Jen squeaked.

Alec turned, his eyes were greener than ever, but were now empty black holes. What did the man mean? Jen wasn't supposed to marry him! She had never seen him before! What was that about her Father? He was gone… Alec seemed lost for words and looked away.

"All you need to know is stay away from that man, do you here me? Don't go anywhere alone _ever_… he is very dangerous…"Alec said with steely eyes.

He also had a slight English accent, not as pronounced as the other man, but it was there. Jen couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, not that it was really that important. So, the man was dangerous, but who is he? What does he want from her?

"Ok, I get it… Who was that freak? What does he want from me?" Jen mumbled, quite disturbed by the whole incident. Alec looked sort of pained for a second and the look came as quickly as it passed.

"His name," Alec stopped, as if the words were rancid or something, "is Gryffin, he… he is going to try to…"

Alec couldn't find words. "It's best if you don't know. Just go about your life as if this never happened," He finished quickly.

Jen frowned; didn't she have a right to know what Gryffin wanted? Or did Alec know? He obviously did, and wasn't going to tell her. She wouldn't take no for an answer, not tonight.

"You should probably be getting home, I'll walk you." He said, looking over his shoulder for something that wasn't there.

"Wait," Jen stopped, planting her feet and refusing to move, still facing him, "I want to know what is going on. I will not take no for an answer, if it concerns me I want to know. I have a right to know," she firmly announced.

Alec ran his hand through his hair, clearly stressed. He looked her in the eyes, something very few people have the courage to do.

"Alright, I suppose you're partly right…" Alec sighed, giving in. "Not tonight though. Tomorrow evening I will meet you at the park, ok?"

Jen nodded, pleased by the trade off.

She gestured across the street, "I just live right over there in that apartment complex. I'll be fine from here…"

Alec looked across the street and then nodded.

Jen looked at him, "Oh, and thanks…"

He looked back at her like he had known her all his life or something. Something like pain or reminiscence lingered in his eyes.

"Anytime…" He nodded.

Jen nodded back and ran across the street to her apartment. She jogged up the stairs and got to her apartment, 2b. Jen looked over the balcony and across the street, Alec was gone.

* * *

><p>"What movie do you want to rent?" Cara asked Jen.<p>

Jen wasn't alive, not literally of course. She was just out of it, barely getting a good nights sleep last night because of nightmares. Unexplainable nightmares… Every time Jen drifted off to sleep her peace was disturbed by these nightmares. She remembered that they weren't scary nightmares, just odd ones. What was funny was that she had never had nightmares before, only around the time when her parents disappeared, three years ago.

"Jen, hello. Earth to Jen," Cara said fanning her hand in front of Jen's face. Jen abruptly snapped back to earth.

"Oh! Wait, what? Sorry Cara, I didn't get much sleep last night, ha ha." Jen said half-heartedly.

Cara smiled, "Its ok, I asked what movie you would like to rent."

Cara pointed at the Redbox that they were standing in front of. Jen hadn't even realized that they had walked there. She studied the movies, not much to choose from. It was Cara's turn to choose anyway.

"Cara, its your turn to choose. I'm game for what ever," Jen said to her.

Cara shrugged, "Ok, how about this one?"

She pointed at _The Vampires Assistant _that had just come out. Jen almost choked, now she remembered what the nightmares had been about…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

_**She was sitting on a stone bench in the middle of a garden, dressed in a beautiful pale blue gown. Roses, Lilacs, beautiful flowers and trees of all kinds surrounded her. Her dark hair flowed around her in a fierce halo, strength filled her, pumped through her body like adrenaline, and she felt unstoppable, superhuman. She touched two small puncture wounds on the side of her neck, the epicenter, the reason of her newfound power. **_

_**A sound disturbed her peace, two boys, one around the age of 19 and the other the same age as her came into the garden. One had tousled blonde hair and was tall and lanky the other was light brown headed and almost the same height. She stood up, looking between the two of them. **_

_**She turned to the lightly brown-headed one, "I'm sorry…"**_

_**His face clouded over, with sadness, then an eternal anger, one that could never be doused. He turned to the, the blonde guy backed up, toward her, as if to protect and shield her from the other's wrath. Her eyes widened as she saw him draw a sword and look at the blonde with pure hatred.**_

"_**No!" She screamed as he lunged. **_

_**She stepped between the two and summoned all her power, now was the time. The sword struck her in the arm, cutting deep. She ignored the searing pain and grabbed each of their arms. She focused, took in a deep gasp of breath, through back her head as if she was going to scream at the heavens and snapped her eyes shut. White light consumed everything and her world exploded in pain…**_

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Jen's eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath, Cara was kneeling over her, shaking her awake.

"Jen! Jen! Are you all right Jen! Oh, oh wow, are you ok?" Cara squeaked, her voice close to tears. Jen sat up and a wave of pain filled her head.

"Yes, I think so…what happened Cara?" Jen said rubbing her aching head. Cara helped her sit up, her eyes still full of concern and shock.

"Y-you just fell down unconscious on me. Then you started muttering things, I couldn't make out what they were, and then you woke up. You were only out for about a minute…"

Jen sighed and looked around, thankfully no one was around.

"Oh, sorry to scare you. I-I don't know what became of me…" Jen muttered, the vision-dream still fresh in her thoughts.

Cara helped her stand up and steadied her.

"I don't think we should worry about the movie today, lets get you home so you can rest." Cara stated, concerned. Jen nodded and they walked off towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you will be ok?" Cara asked, grabbing her stuff.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine Cara. Thanks for all you've done, I really appreciate it. Have fun with your family." Jen reassured her.

Cara smiled, "Ok, call me if you need anything. I'm sure my Aunt Hillary wouldn't mind if I missed dinner…"

Jen shook her head, "No, don't worry about me. Have fun and see you tomorrow Cara."

Cara nodded and waved, shutting Jen's apartment door lightly. Jen immediately fell on the bed, exhausted.

The vision was still consuming her thoughts. Why had she had that vision? Was it a vision? She knew for a fact that she was the girl in that vision, she just got that feeling.

Who were the two boys? What was that she did at the end? It all of a sudden hit her like a freight train, the two guys looked like Alec and Gryffin. Could it be? It had to have been them… The dream was very bizarre; these last two days had been bizarre…

Alec…oh yeah! She had to meet him at the park! Jen looked at the clock on her bedside table, 6:43. She quickly got up out of bed and grabbed some jeans to put on. She threw those on and found a black t-shirt, it would do. She ran the brush through her dark hair and quickly brushed her teeth.

6:50, she was out the door. Jen threw her backpack over her shoulder and crossed the apartment complexes parking lot. She continued down the sidewalk quickly and took a right at the nearest intersection. Today she was prepared and was keeping an eye out for Gryffin, and anyone else.

It was dusk and Jen was on high alert all senses open and concentrating. She walked past a bench and turned right, into the park. It was just like any city park, a small lake, and sidewalk for walkers and bikers, and of course a playground. Jen came upon the playground and sat on a bench behind the swings.

No one was around and the streetlights were beginning to come on. A single swing swung back and forth by itself, eerie silence filled the park.

"You made it," A voice said softly behind her.

Jen jumped up, eyes wide and fists ready. Alec stood there, just as surprised as she was. Jen released a breath of relief and lowered her fists.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that. You could have at least made a sound to alert me…" She answered, sitting back down on the wooden bench.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Alec apologized, sitting on the other end of the bench, clearly giving Jen her space.

"Its ok…" Jen answered.

She was eager to hear what Gryffin wanted, part of her wondered if it had anything to do with her strange dream vision.

"So, what about last night?" She asked casually.

Alec sighed and looked at his feet, then back at her.

"Alright… in all of this conversation, what I'm going to explain to you will sound crazy." Jen nodded, ready for anything. "Well, I better start off by telling you about the Nighworld."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you like it so far, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The Nightworld?" Jen repeated, half wondering if it was some kind of cult or something.

"Yes, the Nightworld is a secret society of vampires, witches, werewolves and shape shifters. They live among the humans without them ever knowing. We have been around since the beginning of time." Alec stopped, looking at Jen to make sure she was still following.

Vampires? Witches? Werewolves? Those were things out of storybooks, they were…real? Jen swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.

"There are only two laws of the Nightworld, one, don't tell a human about the Nightworld. Two…"

This time he was the one swallowing a lump. "Never fall in love with a human… Follow me?"

Jen once again nodded. "When the rules are broken, all involved are punished by death."

Jen just laughed, a hollow, stiff laugh. This was getting to her, he's sick.

"What do you take me for? A complete _idiot_?" She said fiercely, standing up. "Alec, I don't know what kind of _sick_ joke you and this Gryffin are trying to pull…" She continued.

Alec stood up, his eyes pleaded. "Its not a joke! Jen, I told you it would sound crazy…you asked ok, but trust me, its all the truth."

Jen sat back down, defeated. She now understood, some things you just had to open your mind to, and yes, it had been her who had asked.

"Ok, fine, I believe you… Go on," She mumbled.

Alec sat back down and looked at her. "To prove it to you, I will show you…don't be afraid," Alec grimaced and sighed.

He pulled his upper lip up and Jen gasped. Two abnormally large fangs jutted out where there was supposed to be human teeth. Her eyes widened in fear, he was telling the truth.

She had the wild impulse to run but she was rooted to the spot. He let his lip fall over the teeth and looked at her sadly.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you…" He quietly assured her.

Jen semi- relaxed and looked away, well, she was as relaxed as a normal person could be that is. She hadn't asked for any of this…well, yes she had asked to be told…Never in a million years would she think that this was the explanation.

"Go on," Jen squeaked.

"This is where the real story begins… This is also going to sound even more crazy, so just be ready." Alec said firmly.

Jen nodded, after what she had heard and seen she was ready for anything. "Maybe its better if I just show you." Alec said.

"What?" Jen asked... confused by what he meant.

Oh, not more fangs. Alec stood up and motioned for her to also. Still perplexed Jen obeyed and stood.

Alec held out his gloved right hand, "Grab my hand. I'm going to show you my memories so you can understand."

Jen nodded and took his hand. For some odd reason, electricity ran up her arm, charging her. She looked up at Alec; his eyes were closed in concentration. Then it happened.

It felt like being whisked up by a tornado, she felt light and weightless. It was like being teleported from one place to the next. She felt like she was skydiving and then her feet smacked the ground. Jen's eyes were rooted shut; she refused to open them, afraid of what she would see.

"You can open your eyes now." A voice said from beside her.

She hesitated and slowly opened them, taking a good look around her. She was standing in a garden…wait! It was the same garden as the one in her dream.

The breath was caught in her throat, "Where are we?" She asked quickly, desperately wanting to know where she had a vision about.

"We are in the courtyard garden of a palace. This palace is all Nightworld owned and related. The man who lives in it is a higher ranked leader in the Nightworld Council. The Nightworld Council is like the Nightworld's government, the one's who carry out and enforce the laws." Alec explained.

Jen's head bobbed up and down as she absorbed the information. They had a government just like normal people did; it was so amazing that these creatures have gone unseen by human eyes. That's a big secret to keep from the world. Jen's thoughts melted like butter when she saw who walked out and sat down on the stone bench. Middle back length, flowing, brown hair and extremely pale skin. It was her.

* * *

><p>Jen's jaw dropped, what she had envisioned in her dream wasn't just a dream, it had happened in the past. It was a vision of what had already happened… But what was it significance to her? Why did she dream about it? Then she remembered, the mysterious white light when she grabbed Alec and Griffin's arms. Was that it? Alec noticed her distress, and almost if he could read her mind said. "Yes, that is you… I have a lot, I mean a lot of explaining to do…" Alec paused, clearly choosing his next words carefully.<p>

"Jen, you are not who or what you think you are… In actuality you are from the eighteenth century, so are Gryffin and I."

Jen kept her eyes on her past self, her eyes glazed over, trying to contemplate this whole thing. So she was from a time in the past? Vampires are real? What's next? She didn't doubt it though, she believed every word, and since vampires were real then this must have some truth to it since Alec hadn't lied to her so far. She nodded for him to continue.

"Your real father, a descendent of Hunter Redfern, who is one of the big wigs in the Nightworld." Jen winced as he said father, with a pang it reminded her of her missing parents…well evidently her foster parents.

Still, she loved them like biological family since that was, as she had known them as all these years.

"Amos Barren, your father, is not exactly a very kind man." Alec cleared his throat and glanced at Jen as if to make sure she wasn't taking his explanation offensive.

She nodded for him to continue, of course she wouldn't take any of it offensive she had just learned he was her father for gosh sakes.

"What is unusual here is that he had a human daughter, you of course. You weren't his actual child, just adopted from the orphanage in town, because he knew that you weren't just a normal little girl. For him, you were more like a pet rather than a child…" Alec swallowed, clearly choosing the words carefully.

"As I said, you weren't a vampire. He wanted to keep you that way because he knew about what you could do…"

Jen's thoughts replayed to her vision-dream, that blast of white light, could that be what he was talking about? It had to be, she had that vision, and somewhere down inside her she knew that was what it was.

She wondered if she should tell Alec about the vision, she probably should sometime soon. Alec studied her, one eyebrow raised, Jen looked away. She opened her mouth but no words came out, closing it quickly, she recomposed herself.

"I-I have something to tell you," Jen said, her voice slightly wavering.

"Now, whether it is important at all, is the question."

Alec nodded, patiently waiting to hear what she had to say. She didn't really want him to get his hopes up, for all she knew her vision was just malarkey and a total coincidence… it seemed pretty unlikely it was an out of the blue thing though. Jen was pretty sure it was connected…

"It could be a complete coincidence, I could just be crazy but… Ok, I had this vision today, Cara and I were going to rent a movie and she wanted to see the new movie _The Vampires Assistant_. Out of the blue my vision went black and I was tossed into a vision. It went like this," Jen explained, taking a huge gulp of air and letting it all tumble out.

Alec grimaced and nodded through the whole thing, giving Jen the impression that it wasn't exactly good news to the world.

"It finished up when I stepped in front of you and Gryffin, when he was trying to stab you, then there was a huge white light. That's all I remember," Jen finished, looking up from the floor to Alec's tired face.

He looked about a thousand years old, like he had lived a hundred lifetimes. Ironic, since he _was_ a vampire, the whole immortal thing. Alec looked away and cursed under his breath. He got up off the bench and started pacing in front of her, every once in a while stopping to run his hand through his hair worriedly. Jen was befuddled, what was wrong? Why was this vision so…so…worrisome? Or at least that was the impression she had gathered so far.

"Alec, what's wrong?" She asked him.

He ignored her and continued to murmur conversations to himself, under his breath so fast that Jen couldn't hear what exactly he was saying. "

Alec," She renounced again, this time louder.

He paced some more and didn't even look in her direction. He seemed perfectly content starring at the ground.

"Alec!" She shouted.

This was worrying her too much and she needed answers, quick. This time he snapped his head up and looked at her, much to his own confusion. He quickly regained control of himself and let out a harsh breath, opening his mouth but no words coming out.

He shut it tight and clenched his jaw, panic returning to his eyes.

"Jen, have you…have you had anymore visions since this morning?" He spat out.

This time it was Jen's turn to be confused, why did it matter? What was wrong? What was going on?

"Uh, n-no why?" She stuttered.

Alec let out his breath once again; he could hold it for a long time. He just shook his head and sat back down on the bench once again, Jen doing the same.

"I didn't think this would happen so fast…it's to soon." He said, putting his face into his hands.

"What is happening to soon Alec?" She asked, still utterly confused.

"It will be just a matter of days, weeks if your lucky…it never came on this fast before." He whimpered, looking up at her with sad eyes.

Jen frowned. "What, are you talking about? You never finished explaining anything to me!"

It was getting annoying that she didn't know what he was talking about half the time. Explanations please?

"Oh! Well, you must know the rest of the story before I put to much on you…" He said, still clearly sad.

"Remember how I said Amos kept you a human because of what you could do? Do you know what that is now?"

Jen nodded briskly, "The white light?"

Alec smiled, for the first time that night. "Yes! That, that bright light, it is a symbol of a great power. A power that only you can control, a power that is unstoppable," He said.

Jen was excited now, could she, plain old Jen, be holder of this great power? She could hardly believe it, for once in her life her luck could be changing for the better.

"It is called the Wild Power. There is an organization in the Nightworld that wishes for humans and the Night people to live in peace. They are called Circle Daybreak; I am a member because some say that an apocalypse is waning. There are two different groups in the fight, the Daybreakers and the Nightworld Council. The Daybreakers have been going around and trying to find those like you, Wild Powers, you are very special Jen. If the other side finds you first, well, it could be very bad. The Nightworld Council, run by Hunter Redfern and your dad, Amos, as one of his accomplices, want humans to stay our enemies if you know what I mean." Alec paused to catch his breath, considering he was talking pretty fast, ready to get this explained.

"Now, as I said, there are only three rules to the Nightworld. Lots of people lately have been breaking those rules…" He hesitated, and then quickly regained his composure.

"Anyway, lots of the big wigs in the council, all under Hunter of course, have been finding human soul mates. This soul mate principal was very common years ago and then died off, to the paralyzing fear of the Council; it is coming back, stronger this time. Some even say it could bring the end of the world… That is why we need you Jen, to join the Daybreakers. If we have the advantage here, the Wild Powers, we might be able to prevent the end of the world."

Jen just nodded, absorbing all the information like a dry towel. She was special; Jen wasn't just a nobody anymore. She was someone, someone special. That word sent shivers down her spine. She waited eagerly for him to go on, squirming on the bench like an impatient toddler waiting to open Christmas presents.

"Am I going to fast for you?" Alec asked patiently.

Jen shook her head furiously, hungry to hear more about the Wild Powers, her.

"Anyway, we have gotten all the Wild Powers so far known of, with you, a total of four… you can do great things Jen… your power, its special." Alec said slowly, he gazed at her as he said this.

"If it is given strength, it will be unstoppable. That white light, you know what it is?" He asked simply.

Jen shook her head leaning forward in anticipation, what were the extents of her powers? How were they activated? Alec opened his mouth, words forming on his lips when Jen felt the jolt.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as air blew by her. She hit the ground with a hard thud, yelping as she jammed her hip into the ground.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal the park. It was pitch black out, some of the parks many lights flickered on and off. Jen pushed herself up, her hip throbbing as she looked around, blinking. She noticed a confused Alec about three feet from her, lying on his back.

"What-" She started, cut off by an all to familiar English accent.

"Sorry sweetheart didn't intend for such a hard landing."

Out of the darkness and into the light beside her appeared Gryffin, smiling beautifully. He looked more devious than ever with his blonde hair tousled just a bit and his hands in his tan trench coat pockets.

He was grinning down at her, standing just a few feet away. Jen was getting sick of the whole surprise appearance and disappearance, were all vampires like this? Oh, and speaking of Gryffin, why did Alec hate him so much again? He never got to explain that before they were, uh, pulled out of his memories.

"So," Gryffin said smoothly. "What were you doing in Alecsander's memories, hmmm?"

Alec, who was now to his feet, gave Gryffin a look of pure hatred. He must really not like this guy…

"Nothing," Alec fired back lightly.

At least he had the situation somewhat under control. Gryffin laughed a harsh laugh, one that seemed to ring through the whole park.

"Don't tell me, let me guess." Gryffin squealed like an excited little child. "Oh! I know! You were just telling Jen about… let me see… about herself and the Wild Powers?"

Alec's frown twitched the slightest and something passed through his eyes, something like regret.

Gryffin smiled evilly, this time fangs showing. This made the hairs on the back of Jen's neck stand straight up. She could handle Alec being a vampire, he wasn't all that scary, but Gryffin? He fit the part all to well…it was almost scary, in fact, it was scary.

Gryffin looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill someone, anyone, even her. Noticing her looking at him in terror, glanced at her, smiling again. He bent down to where she was on the ground and Jen shrunk back against the bench to her left. Gryffin stood back up and laughed again, this was all to amusing for him. It was like playing cat and mouse, Jen being the mouse.

"So, you told her? Or is she just naturally scared of me? Humans, human's humans… Oh, Alecsander! You didn't tell her _all _the bad things about me did you? I'm not really that bad a guy…" He said silkily.

Alec just looked disgusted and stepped closer to Jen, which made her feel the slightest bit better. She stopped gawking at the two and stood up in one fluid motion, brushing herself off. If she needed to defend herself, she couldn't do it from the ground.

"Anyway, not to get off subject… So, what did he tell you about yourself? Do you finally remember beautiful England? Oh, the good times you and I had. Walking the beautiful streets, exploring the woods." Gryffin said, as if reminiscing memories Jen never had.

"What, are you talking about?" Jen fired back.

Wishing she and Alec hadn't been interrupted so he could finish explaining. Gryffin looked from her to Alec, "Oh, oh Alecsander! You didn't tell her about _us_?" Alec's face turned into white-hot rage. Jen had never seen him so angry, his eyes danced like flames and his body was rigid.

First of all why did Alec care if Gryffin talked about Jen and him? Wait, what _us_? Was this a memory of her past that she hadn't had a vision about yet? Jen shivered at the thought.

"Don't you dare make her go through that again! She made her choice." Alec spat, venom in his voice that she had never heard in anyone's voice before.

Gryffin's fang smile returned, his eyes laughing. He was clearly enjoying Alec's rage.

"First of all, it wasn't a choice, _Alecsander_."

Alec's body tensed, ready to leap into battle, a low hiss escaped his clenched teeth. Now Jen was more afraid of him than Gryffin. Jen didn't know what exactly they were fighting over, she didn't care right now, and she just didn't want a fight to break out.

Jen did something that she never had imagined in a million years she would do, she stepped between them both and put her hands out at her sides, glancing back and forth between them.

It was like déjà, but this time she had been there before, over four hundred years ago. Something like shock crossed Alec's eyes as he gaped at her, he obviously knew.

"Look, I don't know what this is about. But I do know this; you guys don't need to be fighting. If I remember right this is sort of the situation that happened a long time ago." She exclaimed, putting her hands at her sides now and looking between the two.

Alec seemed to regain his composure and Gryffin had a sly smile on his face. They all just stood there for a while in silence, no one moving or saying anything. Gryffin finally broke the silence, much to Jen's displeasure. Gryffin backed up to the light pole a few feet away and stood there, arms crossed, looking at them both.

"So, she is having the visions is she? You know what that means don't you little Alecsander?" Gryffin said simply, a sly smile still grouping his lips.

Jen sighed and shook her head, then turned to Alec to wait for a response. Alec sighed and clenched his jaw, keeping his harsh gaze on Gryffin.

"Yes Gryffin, I know what that means." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Jen blinked, what does that mean? Why is she not being given answers here? "Well, if she keeps progressing, like we know is going to happen-" Gryffin started, then being interrupted by Jen.

"I need some answers! You guys are confusing me! If its me your talking about I want to know what is going on."

Gryffin laughed, "Alecsander hasn't told you? Oh, this isn't good, I might just need to tell you myself." Gryffin smirked.

Jen looked at Alec's stern face and then back at Gryffin. She saw that he was gone, just plain vanished. There was no sign as to he had ever been here. The park light flickered and Jen did a three sixty look around; there was no one but Alec and her.

"What the…?" She said out-loud.

Alec said nothing and looked at her sadly. "I think its time for you to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic was written a while ago but I thought why not to posting it haha. Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jen's eyelids fluttered open as she looked around. Still blinking sleep from her eyes she stretched and took a look around her. She was in her apartment bedroom. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was seeing Gryffin disappear in the park. Could it all have been a dream? Everything was so strange last night. Not knocking Alec, after all she had learned a lot. Something told her that there was still more to learn… What was all that stuff with Gryffin about her 'progressing.' Progressing in what? They had vaguely mentioned the dream…how could they be connected?

It was good to learn all that stuff in Alec's vision though she thought as her mind skipped from topic to topic. Jen was from the past as Alec had said, cool. She now knew some about her power and knew more about the Nightworld. There were still so many questions she wanted answered and there was only one way that would happen. She had one of two choices, Alec or Gryffin. Jen preferred Alec because he wasn't as creepy… But, on the other hand, Gryffin might give her more information faster…

She couldn't shake the feeling whenever she saw or thought about him that there was more to him. He had a dangerous sense about him or something. Why was she even having this discussion with herself? She rolled over on her side and pushed the blanket off of her. She also realized that she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Jen wondered how she had gotten to her room for the second time. The last thing she clearly remembered was in the park when Gryffin vanished… as for the rest after that it was all blurry and she remembered nothing else. Frustrated, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand. She picked it up and began to look it over.

It was note…

**Jen, **

**Sorry for all the confusion. If you are worried about work, I called in and told them you were sick. Sorry again about last night…you must still have a million questions. If you want some more of those answered meet me at seven at the park, same place as last night. Oh, and refrain from going out after dark…Gryffin loves the night **

** Alec**

Jen clutched the note in one hand and re read it. At least she didn't have to go to work…She mentally slapped herself for only caring about that at this moment. Maybe this time all of her questions were going to be answered. Jen could only hope… She sighed and pushed herself off of her bed, going toward her closet. She grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a green turtle neck.

Quickly changing, she proceeded toward the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror. Her hair looked like it had been through a hurricane… Grabbing the brush she yanked it through and tried to make her hair look at least presentable. She glanced at the time, three in the afternoon. Man, she had slept late. What was she going to do now? Cara was at work…there was really nothing to do and she didn't have to meet Alec for another three hours. She could go to the mall…yes, that's what she would do. It was better than sitting at home for three hours bored out of her mind.

Jen grabbed her Gap backpack and went out the door into the chilly air. She them locked the door tightly behind her and preceded down the stairs. Sucking in a breath of air she downed the last step and glided through the parking lot. Good thing she lived in town and not far from everything. The day was bright for a winter afternoon and light snowflakes began to fall. At least it wasn't ice, which was a pain to walk on because she usually ended up falling clumsily each time. The road was deserted as she walked lightly on the sidewalk. Jen was glad for the peace and quiet. It gave her plenty of time to think.

Jen glanced around cautiously. She was keeping her guard up because of the night she met Gryffin. Never know when someone could be following… Thankfully, the coast was clear…for now. There hadn't been many instances in her life where she actually had to defend herself. Learning martial arts had proven beneficial though. Only having to use it once in sixth grade when her annoying pest, Tanner, wouldn't leave her alone.

She remembered that day pretty clearly. It was a bright Wednesday and Jen had just gone out for recess. She was sitting on a bench over by the swings reading when Tanner approached.

"Hey bookworm!" He shouted from over by the slide.

He ran over to her and continually shouted bookworm.

"Hey! Hey bookworm! Hey!"

This was a daily thing for Jen and she was really getting ticked.

"What, Tanner." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Why do you read so much bookworm?" Tanner yelled.

"You don't have to yell! I'm right in front of you!" Jen fired back angrily.

"Maybe I want to yell bookworm! Otherwise you might not hear me!" Tanner shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Jen sighed and went back to her book; maybe he would just go away… This was when she'd had her final straw pulled. Tanner slapped the book out of her hand. "Stop reading bookworm! Are your parents bookworms to? Yay! A happy family of bookworms! Oh, wait…I forgot! You don't have any _real _parents!"

Something inside Jen snapped, and she had taken all that she would. At the time she was staying with a set of foster parents. She didn't know her parents… Jen stood up furiously and punched him right in the face. His glasses broke and he cried out in surprise. But Jen didn't stop there she had to make sure he got the message. Rage fueling her, Jen front kicked him, which threw him to the ground. His eyes wide, he scurried up and ran away. He never said another word to her.

Of course, the tattletale had told and she had gotten suspended for harming another student, but it was worth it. For the rest of her years in the school, Tanner had never said anything else. She laughed out loud to herself at the memory as she neared the Westerfeld Mall's parking lot. Jen wondered where Tanner had gotten off too. He had finished school one year before her since he was in the grade above her. No matter if he had hurt her in the past, she would always be curious.

Jen pushed open the door of the mall and breathed in the warm inside air instead of the outside's chilly air. That trip had gone by fast and thankfully with no disturbances. Jen crammed her hands in her jackets pockets and watched all the people pass, thoughtfully. She wasn't exactly an out there person, but more of an observer. Human behavior had always fascinated her. Jen didn't make much money since she was out on her own and working at the diner in town, so she didn't have enough for college. Well, not yet…she had set up a little college fund, and hopefully one day she would be able to go. Then she would get a degree in psychology, she was already beaming at the thought.

Jen walked along and continued to study all the people. Some were tall and some were short. Some wore coats and some wore jackets. There were all ages here, from little babies to older women. It was a place of gathering and at times a place of peace…unless you were shopping around Black Friday, that wasn't as pleasant… Jen rounded a corner and noticed a wide hallway to her left. Funny, she had never paid attention to the little things. Just as she was about to turn away she heard something.

The hallway wasn't exactly dark but it wasn't as bright as the rest of the mall. There was the noise again…it sounded like someone talking in hushed whispers. The whispers didn't sound exactly happy though. She should go investigate, see if everything was all right. Her thriller side told her this was a daring idea, but the smarter judgment side told her it was too dangerous. She hesitated and considered the possible outcomes, eventually giving in to her daring side. She glanced around and saw few people on this side of the mall. Good, at least no one was staring.

Jen mentally prepared herself and proceeded down the dark hall. The hushed voices were becoming more forceful and easier to hear now. Proceeding further down the hall, she started to get second thoughts about this sudden hunger for action. The voices were closer still as she crept through the hall, trying to stay as quiet as possible. She came to a corner and could make out the voices clearly now.

Jen pressed herself against the wall and exhaled silently, trying to better understand what the voices were saying.

"I thought I specifically told you to try and find them, Dax!"

Another smaller voice murmured something un-audible that Jen couldn't make out, while the other one huffed in rage.

"What do you mean they just_ vanished_? We had tabs on them yesterday! I give you an assignment and you fail me yet again Dax!" The angry one growled.

Jen finally grew the courage to peak around the corner. A tall man with light brown hair in jeans and a dress shirt was talking down to a slightly smaller, black-headed man in the same attire. The black-headed man looked terrified as the other one loomed above of him. The brown-headed man didn't look any older than her and the one called Dax look in his late thirties.

Jen was confused to what they were talking about in the first place. Tabs on whom? What was this all about? Why were they looking for someone?

"Why! I gave you simple instructions, track Cara and Alec…"

Jen didn't catch the rest of the sentence. The world spun, what did they want with Alec and Cara? Who were these people? Jen made a move that she thought she would never make in her entire life. She blew her cover, her safety. Spy, a career obviously out of the question. Jen stepped out of the shadows and caught the man by surprise. She didn't know if she should defend Dax or not, but he didn't seem like the threat here. Kind of like an angry boss yelling at an employee.

"What do you want with Alec and Cara?" She said, narrowing her eyes at the brown-headed man.

Brownie looked surprised that someone had heard his conversation with Dax, and let alone interfered. Dax simply looked relieved that brownie's attention was off of him. Brownie quickly rearranged his face to look innocent but threatening and dangerous.

"Excuse me?" He said smoothly, not even acknowledging her question.

Jen sighed impatiently, "I said, what do you want with Alec and Cara?"

The man looked at Dax and shot him a look of daggers. Dax shrunk even further back against the wall with a scared look in his eyes. Brownie stepped forward and studied Jen blandly, but after a few seconds his eyes lit up and his face turned into a sly smile. At that moment she thought of Gryffin, how the man seemed like his twin in personality.

"Ah, you must be the infamous Jen Farmar. How nice to actually meet you in person." Brownie replied cunningly.

Jen froze, how did he know _her_ name? This was getting weirder by the minute.

Brownie didn't stop there, "Famous for being one of the last Wild Powers correct? Daughter of Amos Barren and princess to the throne, assuming I have it all right so far."

Jen opened her mouth to say something, like a witty reply, but nothing came out. She just stood there, dumbfounded by the man and how he knew all this. He flashed a sly smile, and then Jen saw them. Two innocent little fangs poked out of his lip-line. He was another vampire. A look of horror crossed her face and the man noticed before she could regain her composure.

"Scared? Oh, no need to be. Gryffin is _much_, much more intimidating but you already know that one," The man went on.

Jen couldn't seem to close her mouth. It was just hanging open like an opening to a tunnel. This man knew about Gryffin too? What else did he know?

"How do you know about-" She started.

"Gryffin? He's my boss little bookworm," The man hissed, a smile about the size of the Pacific Ocean on his face.

The smile wasn't exactly warm and inviting though, more sinister, and it was definitely intimidating. Wait; there was only one person in the whole world that called Jen that name…

"Tanner?"

Brownie nodded, "Hit it right on the nail sweetheart, but you always were smart."

Tanner smirked and then turned to Dax. He growled something Jen couldn't make out under his breath. Dax nodded and quickly brushed past Jen and down the hallway. She was alone with Tanner; in a dark hallway…this wasn't a good sign. Tanner smirked and lazily leaned against the other wall, hands in his jacket pockets. "So, little bookworm, surprised to see me? Well, the new me anyway."

Jen, grimaced at the nickname, it was quite annoying. She had a million questions. Why would Tanner join forces with Gryffin? Him of all people?

"Why Tanner? Why?" She asked, solemnly.

She couldn't believe Tanner, of all people, joined forces with Gryffin. Tanner grinned lazily, showing off his fangs again. Jen shivered at the sight of them.

"Ah, Jen, always so full of questions. Why, you ask? It was because I was told what the world was going to become. War is coming Jen, a war that human's won't win. I have to be on the winning side if you know what I mean," He explained, all to relaxed.

"Besides, it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. You really should try it sometime." Jen shuddered at the thought, never.

She shook her head furiously, "I think I'll stay human thanks."

Tanner laughed maliciously and sent the full force of his eyes on her.

"Just letting you in on a little tip. You won't be for long, so enjoy it."

Jen's blood turned to ice as he said the words; surely he was lying…wasn't he? Just trying to scare her…that had to be it.

"Well, would love to stay and chat sweetheart. But, sadly, I have places to go and people to see. Remember what I said little bookworm. I think we will be seeing each other_ real_ soon," He hissed.

With his amazing speed, as all vampires had Jen found out, he was gone. She was left in a dark hallway, alone, full of questions, and utterly terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I mentioned before this was written a while ago so the chapters have been on hold for a length of time due to other stories. If I get enough reviews then I just might start up writing it again ;)**


End file.
